Jake: After the War
by chawk1993
Summary: *ONE-SHOT* Jake makes a decision that will change not only his life but that of Neytiri, his friends and the Omaticaya, only how will his human friends and Neytiri react to his decision? *Deleted Scene*


**A/N: **_Hey readers! This is a short fic about Jake's decision to become a Na'vi. This is dedicated to my good friends Marie and her best friend AJ who I know are two of my biggest fans._

**After the War**

Jake stood watching the surviving warriors pulling their dead and wounded toward the base of the Tree of Souls. His face was stretched scarred from the battle, his war paint smudged. He felt as if a massive weight had been lifted from his shoulders but he couldn't help but feel that something else had taken the weight's place; the unoccupied position of Olo'eyktan. Both Tsu'tey and Eytuken were dead and there was only one person left that could on the job: Jake.

"Jake?" Jake turned his head to see Neytiri at his side. Her arms were all scratched up but for now that didn't matter.

"Hey," he said softly as she hurried over to him. Pecking her on the cheek, he placed an arm around her waist and together they watched from the hill as the warriors and people of the Omaticaya helped the sick, the injured and the deceased. Jake spotted Mo'at and Norm helping a couple of younger men dig a grave for a deceased member of the clan. Taking Neytiri's hand, Jake dragged her towards his mother-in-law and best friend. The working pair looked up at the couple's approach.

Neytiri could now see who they were preparing to bury. Tsu'tey, her former betrothed. She could even see where Jake had stabbed him in the neck to end his suffering. Tears ran down her face as she turned away from the horrific sight. Jake gently patted her back to calm her down but it did little good.

Norm got up to examine the handy work before turning to Jake. "You did the right thing, man. If only humans could be more humane," he said bowing his head. Jake placed a hand on his friend's shoulder for comfort. Jake had to strain his neck to look at Norm since Neytiri's arms were wrapped around his neck.

"When is he being buried?" Jake asked.

"As soon as possible," Mo'at replied as she continued to dig.

Jake nodded and Neytiri looked up to see him to see a knowing expression on his face.

"What are you planning?" Norm asked who had been staring at Jake.

"I'll tell you when we unlink," Jake said before turning to peck Neytiri on the cheek.

"Where are you going?" she asked her arms now at her side.

"I'll be back later to tell you," he said.

After one final goodbye kiss, Jake pulled Norm up to the Avatar Safe House without a single complaint.

"See you inside," Jake called as he lay down on his Avatar's bed. Norm nodded before lying down and closing his eyes. Jake took one last look around the shack knowing this would probably be the second last time he would be in here as an Avatar.

Back in the almost empty mess hall, Jake sat with Norm, Max and his sister, Rebecca and explained his next move.

"You want to become a Na'vi?" Bec asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, I know it sounds crazy but being human, there's nothing left for me here. I can't walk or anything let alone being able to breathe the planet's air without dying." Jake told her.

"Nothing like this has ever been done before. What if you die? How will Neytiri feel if you died during this? I mean, look at want happened to Grace," Max tried to make Jake rethink his idea but there was no way the Marine was going to rethink it. He had to think of Neytiri. He couldn't just go back to Earth without a proper goodbye, it'd break her heart. He had no use there anymore.

"Grace was sick and dying, but I'm healthy there more than a 90% chance this will work," Jake said trying to hype his friends up.

"I don't know, bro," Bec said. "What if you do die? How will Neytiri cope without you? How will I tell our parents?"

"I know this will work, Eywa permits it,"

The scientists looked at each other for a moment before Bec decided to speak. "If it makes you happy, big brother than you have my blessing,"

"Me too," Max said with a small smile.

"I third that motion," Norm said finally.

Jake smiled at his friends. "Thanks guys. It really means a lot,"

The scientists nodded while Bec pecked her brother on the cheek. "Whatever makes you happy," she murmured.

"Thanks sissy," Jake whispered back.

"Well, you'd better get down to Neytiri tell her what you're planning," Norm said getting up and walking out of the room with Jake following behind him.

Jake pulled himself and his useless legs onto the bed and lay down as Norm began to link him in. "When you get back you'll need to record your last log. It's good to go out on a bang,"

Jake smirked. "Thanks, man. I'll be sure to do that," Without another word from Norm, Jake's human world vanished and he was in the body that felt more comfortable in: his Avatar.

He found Neytiri with her mother, saying their final respects to Tsu'tey's family who said their goodbyes. Tsu'tey's mother seemed to be holding up quite well but Tsu'tey's father was a complete different story. He turned at the sound of Jake's footsteps and the look on his face told Jake that he wasn't happy.

"You!" he roared.

Neytiri looked up from her conversation with Tsu'tey's mother to see that Ateyo was storming towards Jake. Rushing over to him, she managed to throw herself between them.

"What is going on?" she demanded.

"He stole my son's woman!" the distraught father yelled.

"Ateyo, be quiet before you cause a great deal of alarm," hissed his mate.

"No, Hu'ta! He stole our son's woman!" Ateyo insisted.

Jake and Neytiri looked at each other before turning their eyes back to the now quarrelling couple.

"You know who you are shouting at?" Hu'ta asked her mate, hands on her hips. "He is Toruk Makto!"

"I know he is Toruk Makto and I do not care! He stole Neytiri from Tsu'tey. If he was not for him, Tsu'tey might still be alive!" Ateyo howled.

"Hey wait a minute; Tsu'tey forgave me for what happened. He just wanted Neytiri to be happy knowing he would be unable to make her as happy I do already and he told me to end his life," Jake said standing up for himself.

Tsu'tey parents looked at each other. Neytiri spoke up. "He is right. I was there when Tsu'tey asked him to end his life."

"I am sorry for my mate's rant. He is just upset about our son's death," Hu'ta said solemnly.

"We are truly sorry for your loss," Jake said giving the grieving mother a gentle sad smile.

"You did the right thing, Toruk Makto. He was such a caring man. I only wish that he had had a family of his own." Hu'ta looked at Neytiri and Jake. "You chose the right man Neytiri, pray that Eywa blesses your life together," she smiled before heading after her mate to find Mo'at.

"That was a really close call," Jake said with relief.

Neytiri looked up at him and smiled. "You did the right thing, my Jake, never forget that," Jake hugged Neytiri before realising why he had come to see her.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a second?" Neytiri nodded and followed her mate to somewhere more private.

"Is something wrong?" Neytiri asked.

"No everything's fine. I have to ask you this: How would you feel if I became a Na'vi permanently?" Jake bit his lower lip as he watched Neytiri think over her decision.

"Why do want to become Na'vi?" Neytiri asked gently.

"I have no life on Earth. Not anymore. I can't even walk as a human. You saw that for yourself. You are more important than my life so technically I'm doing this for you," Neytiri smiled and leaned up to kiss him.

"Well, you'd better no keep me waiting," she smiled.

"I'll take that as a yes," Jake quickly kissed her again before turning and running back towards Hell's Gate. "I'll be back later!" he called.

Neytiri watched him go, happy that they would finally be together.

Jake quickly laid back down on his bed and awoke back in his human body within seconds.

"Jake! Norm get in here!" Bec yelled lifting the lid of the link bed for her brother. Norm appeared at her side in a flash.

"What did she say?" the scientist asked.

"She's cool with it," Jake smiled.

"Well, we'd better not leave her waiting, go and record you log, we'll meet you back here in 25 minutes," Bec told him. Jake nodded and hurried off to record his log. He knew this was just the start of his new life.

_Please review!_


End file.
